


Not Again!

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Book-based, Consul Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pickpockets, The Bane Chronicles: The Course of True Love (and First Dates)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: "Hey, what about those two?""Well, that guy does have a lot of jewellery. I'd consider it if it wasn't for my policy," Ever since that fateful night when he had been flipped over like a sack of potatoes by that ninja guy with the weird tattoos, he had a strict policy of not robbing gay dudes. Seriously, who knew they could fight like that!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 281





	Not Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you are having an awesome day! This is also posted on Wattpad under my username there (@HigherFurtherFaster-), so if you see it there too this work is mine, I just decided to put it up here too. This story is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. This idea is the product of a long car ride and re-reading 'The course of True Love (And First Dates)' too many times... Also the two muggers are named after Jack Dawkins and Charlie Bates from Oliver Twist, because I thought it was fitting for pickpockets. That being said Jack is the original pickpocket from The Bane Chronicles (I just named him) and Charlie is an OC that I thought would be fun

"Are you sure your sister can be trusted with the kids Alec?" Magnus asked for the third time

"Not really, no," Alec replied, taking Magnus's hand as they walked towards the NY subway "But this is the only night we both had time off, who knew being the Consul would be so time consuming! Actually, I did but you get my point,"

"Yeah, how long has it been since we last went on a proper date?" Magnus laughed

"Too long. It'll be nice to eat out," Alec responded

"It will be. You know, taking the train to dinner honestly reminds me of our first date,"

"Yeah, it does. Hopefully no one will pickpocket us this time," Alec joked remembering the night with fondness

The couple entered the subway hand in hand and started to make their way through the crowd. All of New York seemed to have decided that tonight was a perfect night to be out, from families, to groups of friends, to couples, everyone seemed to be on that busy platform. This fact of course made the two pickpockets sliding through the crowd very happy.

"Hey Jack, what about those two?" Charlie asked her accomplice who had just stolen a watch from a rich looking business man

"Well, that guy does have a lot of jewellery. I'd consider it if it wasn't for my policy," Jack told her. Ever since that fateful night when he had been flipped over like a sack of potatoes by that ninja guy, he had a strict policy of not robbing gay dudes. Seriously, who knew they could fight like that!

"They could just be really good friends. Plus, think of how much we could get for that bracelet!" Charlie countered

"Yeah, really good friends," Jack smirked as Magnus and Alec stopped to kiss

"Ok, fine, more than friends. But still! Just this once man!" Charlie pressed "Don't be a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!"

"Once you have both of their wallets I'll believe you," Charlie was adamant and after two years of pick-pocketing with her Jack knew there was only one option for him

"Fine,"

"Good, now go!" Charlie pushed Jack towards Magnus and Alec who had started walking again. he walked behind the couple for a moment, judging the best moment to strip them of their valuables. He slipped his hand into Magnus's pocket and pulled out his wallet, no reaction. He gave Charlie a smug smile, Charlie only elbowed him and pointed at Alec.

This was the one he was nervous about, he looked almost exactly like the guy who had flipped him last time just a little bit older. Heck, he even had the same tattoos! Taking a deep breath he slid his hand into Alec's pocket and started to pull out his wallet, after a split second he felt a hand on his wrist, then one pushing his elbow up and making his arm bend. Before he could react Alec had twisted his arm over his head and Jack was lying on the ground with a boot to his throat. 

Alec's eyes widened as he saw the young mundane he had pinned to the ground, "By the Angel! I am so sorry!" he exclaimed, immediately removing his boot from Jack's throat. By now both Magnus and Charlie were laughing as Jack hastily stood up.

"Magnus! Stop laughing!" Alec said, looking horrified about what he had done

"But it's funny Alec! We were just joking about how we got pick-pocketed on our first date and now the same thing happens again!" Magnus was still laughing "In fact the guy even looks the same,"

"Yeah, I guess that is kinda funny," Alec receded with a smile

Meanwhile Jack was chastising Charlie "See! This! This is the reason I refuse to pickpocket gay dudes! They are ninjas!!"

"I'm not a ninja," mumbled Alec

"Wait a second, did you just say that the same thing happened on your first date?" Charlie asked Magnus, cutting Jack's rant short

"Yeah, why?" Magnus replied

"Well, a few years ago Jack got flipped for robbing two guys on their first date. Chances are it was probably you two," Charlie said

Jack's eyes widened "Seriously, what are the chances... getting flipped like that once was kinda cool, but twice is just unlucky,"

"Maybe you should just stop pick pocketing," Alec suggested "Speaking of which, can we have Magnus's wallet back?"

"Sure," Jack handed the wallet back to Magnus "Well, I'm glad to know I didn't mess up your first date, because it looks like you are still together"

"Yeah, we actually got married a few months ago," Alec said shyly

"Congratulations," Charlie replied

"Thanks!" Alec and Magnus replied in-sync

"Well, while this has certainly been interesting we do still have reservations Alexander," Magnus smiled at the two pickpockets "I suppose this is goodbye,"

"Yeah, bye," Jack said as the two men walked off, once Alec and Magnus were out of earshot he turned to Charlie, "I hate you,"

"Nah, you don't," she said "You do have to admit, that was kinda funny though,"

"For you maybe. You weren't the one being thrown to the ground!" Jack replied indignantly

~

Once they were on the train and headed off to the restaurant Magnus started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Alec

"It's just, what are the chances that we would meet the same guy that tried to pickpocket us on our first date right when we were talking about said first date? Next thing we know there will be a werewolf in the Beauty Bar," Magnus laughed

"There better not be," Alec started laughing as well

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any feedback to give me I would absolutely love that! Comments and Kudos are adored (but you don't have to). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
